Sleepless
by wyzard
Summary: I new danger presents itself. A demon who can invade peoples dreams then kill them. How can inu yasha protect kagome from her dreams? Inukag Mirsan.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is my first fan fic please try to be nice. This is a Inu/Kag fic... with a lil Mir/San if you support Kikyo don't go any further. Also if you have any ideas for later on in the fic that you don't mind me using please tell me. If I am copying anybody's ideas please let me know and I will discontinue the fic. Wyzard  
  
Characters: Sango: demon slayer, Shippo: fox demon, Kilala: Sango's companion, Inu Yasha: Dog demon, Kagome: miko, Miroku: lecherous monk, Miyoga: flea demon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters... if I did they would take over the world.. and Kikyo would die a slow painful death. Don't sue puh leeeez  
  
Sleepless: Chapter one  
  
Yea olde inn  
  
"Help" The young teen screamed, her kimono was torn and she was bleeding from her shoulder. Only minutes earlier she had noticed a presence following her, when she looked to see who it was, she noticed a cloaked figure. It only took a second before she realized that she should be running away not staring at it. She was running as fast as she could but the figure was much faster then she was. It was catching up really fast and she could not do anything about it. Things in her village had been getting weird lately. A lot of unexplained deaths had taken place. Now she knew that this 'thing' had been causing the deaths all along. The girl ran faster but soon she felt her legs give out. She fell to the ground. Within milliseconds the figure was kneeling over her. The figure uncloaked itself. The girl looked up into the figures face and realized it was a small child. A little girl with fiery orange hair that was long and left loose. The child had pale skin, but what really startled the young teen was the child's eyes. They were purple, and had no pupil. The young child lifted her hands above the teen. The teen knew this was the end, and prepared herself for pain. None came. Darkness started to overtake her. The teen looked up at the child and said "Th-this is... just a ...b-bad dream" The child smiled an evil smile and answered "yes it is, but you won't be waking up from this one." With that the child got up and vanished. Leaving the teen to die painless, but alone.  
  
"Hey wench get up" Inu Yasha shouted at Kagome. "Sit boy" She replied. With that Inu Yasha found himself kissing dirt. What was that for?" he asked. She just mumbled something about not being able to teach old dogs new tricks and walked off to find a place to change... away from the lecherous monk's peeping eyes. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Miroku, seeing this stated that he might want to be nicer to Kagome if he ever wanted her to be his mate. Inu Yasha turned red with anger and yelled "I don't like her that way you leach"  
  
Soon they were all on the road headed towards the next jewel shard. After about two hours they saw a small village. There was an unsettling silence over it. They entered the village and joined a huge gathering by a large hut. "The lord's daughter is dead!! THE LORD'S DAUGHTER WAS THE NEXT VICTIM!!" Some old man yelled. "WERE DOOMED, WE HAVE NO PROTECTION NOW." Inu yasha and Kagome made their way over to the old man. "What happened here?" Kagome asked. The old man answered her. "Lately there has been many killings in this village, strangely there seems to be no cause for it. The person just goes to sleep, and in the morning we find them dead. The lords daughter was protecting us with a spell but she took ill and became weak. The killer immediately killed her so that she could not get better and reactivate her spell. Nobody else knows it. Were doomed!" Inu Yasha and Kagome extanged worried looks. "Maybe we should stay and help these people." Kagome suggested. "Helping people, again?" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
The small child had just taken care of that no good witch girl. She was heading for another victim when a man with long black hair jumped in front of her "Are you Kalia the dream demon?" he asked in the evilest voice Kalia had ever heard. "Maybe.... Who is askin'?" She looked at him suspiciously. No one had ever managed to find her, mainly because she hid in peoples dreams. "Naraku." "Never heard of ya before" Kalia stated. "Have an interesting proposition for you. I want you to kill a mortal girl for me." He told her "sounds easy enough." She said. "However I don't work for anyone." "That's funny because I have a feeling that you might change your mind." With that he pulled a bewitched jewel shard out o his robes. Kalia's eyes grew wide "I'll do it" she agreed.  
  
Two hours later the old man and his wife had brought Shippo, Myoga, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala to their home. It was a large hut with an old peeling sign that read ' The Inn'. The old couple introduced themselves as The Motos. They set up a side of the hut for the group of friends. Within minutes all of them were comfortable and fast asleep.  
  
Yea my first chapter is done!!!! If you like review, if you don't review, if you love Kikyo to bad... im gonna kill her said in a sing song voice 


	2. kagome's dream

Authors note: might not be able to update fic for a week..... final exams wyzard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters. I still have to find a clever way to kill Kikyo....maybe Kagome will do it......What do u think?  
  
Sleepless Chapter 2 Kagome's dream.  
  
Before long the gang was awoken by Four travelers entering the inn. They made themselves comfortable by the fire and introduced themselves. "I am Sharon." A girl with brown hair said. "This is Sean..." She pointed to a tall male with greasy hair who politely bowed to Kagome and Sango. "...This is Amanda..." She pointed to a slim girl with short blonde hair. "...And this is Colton." She pointed to a short male with short black hair. They were all wearing black wool cloaks that covered their tattered kimonos. "We have been traveling for three suns." Sean told Inu Yasha. "our village was attacked by demons, and we fled to seek refuge in this village." Before long they had all dozed o to sleep again.  
  
Kagome's dream...  
  
Kagome got up and looked around, no one else was awake. She walked outside and looked up at the stars. She sat there lost in her thoughts. "What are you doing up?" A voice behind her said. She turned around to find Colton standing behind her. "Thinking." She said breathlessly. "about Inu Yasha?" he inquired. Kagome looked at him, a small blush lit up her pale face. She turned away. She had not denied it, after all she was thinking about Inu Yasha. Lately she could not get him off her mind. She knew it was because she loved him, not that she would ever admit it...EVER!!  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from a bush. A figure clad in a navy blue robe, jumped out of the bushes. It looked to only be a child, but had a very evil presence about it. It was Kalia. Colton stood between Kagome and Kalia, to protect her. Kalia smirked evilly. "Get out of my way! Or ill kill you as well." She said smugly. Colton did not move. Kagome was a very nice person in his opinion, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "fine.. be that way" Kalia stated. She whipped out a sword and ran towards Colton "Kagome run!" he screamed. She gasped in horror and started crying. She couldn't move she was paralyzed with fear. Tears streamed down her face. Kalia slashed Colton from nose to groin. His screams filled the quiet night air. Kalia then stabbed him twice in the stomach. His screams subsided. Kalia ran at Kagome. Kagome found she had use of her legs again and took off. She soon tripped over her own feet and fell. Kalia swiped at her. It scratched her on the face. Kalia raised her sword to stab Kagome. "INU YASHA!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu yasha woke up from his sleep. He had heard Kagome call him. Curiously he looked at her, and noticed she was thrashing and screaming wildly in her sleep. Tears were streaming down her face. Worried, Inu Yasha shook her awake. She awoke with a gasp. "It was just a dream...shh" Inu Yasha pulled Kagome up into his lap where she curled up and sobbed into his chest. "Ch-check Colton" she sobbed. Inu Yasha woke up Miroku. "Wake up Colton, kay?" Miroku nodded. He shook Colton, when Colton did not wake up Miroku checked for a pulse. Kagome watched all of this through wide eyes. Miroku turned around, all the color on his ace had disappeared. "He- he's dead." Kagome went back to her crying and Inu Yasha held her tighter. "How did you do that?" Inu Yasha asked 


End file.
